Bath Time
by num-num-num
Summary: (edited) This is a ciel and sebastian pairing, M for a reason, and I am used to sladin so bare with me :)


**_Bath Time_**  
><strong><em>The main point of this is sex. CielSebastian so we'll see how good this flows. I'm used to Sladin so Ciel and Sebastian is a bit new for me._**

**_Warnings- sex, rape, like one bad words, yaoi (boyXboy)_**

**_RATED - M!_**

**_Cx_**

**_Disclaimer - Sadly I haven't been able to create that time machine, and create teen titans and black butler, so I don't own._**

* * *

><p>"For supper tonight we have Mackerel with Gooseberry Sauce and Cottage Pie, and for desert a choice of Fairy Cakes or Scones, which would you prefer, sir?" His butler rolled in a large, silver dolly, a delicate design residing the edges, turning to his master, who pushed the stack of papers aside.<p>

"Scones." The earl looked to his servant, the light reflecting in the bright blue of his only visible iris, soon continuing. "I'm due for a bath as well."

"Of coarse, sir, once you've finished your supper." Ciel nodded, turning back to his work, seeing a cloud of stream bellow from the confines of the pot, his tea being poured.

"For tea today we have herb tea made from wild roses." The pale form handed his master a cup, the other nodding slightly, eyes not leaving the stack of papers littering his desk.

"Leave it here, I need to finish my work."

"As you wish, young master, inform me when you wish to bathe." Sebastian bowed, feet creating soft thuds as he walked, turning to leave.

* * *

><p>Ciel sighed, rubbing his eyes, slouching as he sipped at the warm liquid, sighing softly as the soothing beverage ran down his throat, placing his current paper to the side. He still had so much work to do. He turned to his meal, pulling it over from the side, soon having eaten half, lying his head on his desk, he didn't want to work anymore, he was simply exhausted. The thought of working made him want to bang his head on the wood in a violent display of frustration, though he knew there were plans he had to go through for Phantom's Candy. Yawning he returned to the stacked pages, flipping through a few before starting to read again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Young master?" Sebastian asked, knocking softly as to not disturb him, slowly opening the door, not hearing any sort of answer. "Oh." Sebastian, smirked as he saw the sleeping boy, head resting on his unfinished work. "Young master." The small form stirred as he was shaken lightly, eye opening slightly, looking up to his devoted demon, attempting to rub the sleepy from his eyes, yawning softly.<p>

"Are you ready for your bath, my lord?" The long black locks bounced in a quick, tired nod, standing to walk towards his bathing quarters, yawning slightly, soon being followed.

Soon enough they'd successfully removed several layers of clothing from the small form, Ciel, slipping into the steaming hot water, head leaning back in a silent moan, bubbles surrounding his nude form. The demons eyes flashed red, allowing his eyes to wonder a bit, smirking as he thought of the delicious soul residing in him, one at which he would soon have the pleasure of ingesting. Ciel's muscles slowly relaxed, taking a moment to fully indulge in the feeling of the liquid engulfing his everything, bringing his knees together, a leg finding it's way from the warmth, him sinking deeper still, shoulders slumping. As he took a moment to allow the stress to leave him, he found himself taking it a bit to far, slipping into the darkness of unconsciousness, body seeming to protest his lack of sleep.

Sebastian chuckled lightly as he noticed, debating weather or not to wake him, seeming so at peace at he laid in the water, skin glistening with soup, causing the raven to lick his lips, a raunchy thought flashing through his mind, thinking it would be a shame to neglect it.

After a bit more arguing between his two choices, his rational side won, deciding it best to wake him lightly shaking his shoulder.

"My lord, you fell asleep again." He opened one eye, as the tone of the loyal man laced his ears, his work having taken quite the toll on him, stretching out in the tub.

"Yes, so I did." The black haired boy replied as his senses began to return. Sebastian smirked as he rubbed a pair of hands deep in his scalp, lathering his hair in a layer of herbal shampoo. "Smells nice… what brand is it?"

"Cosset, they originate from Russia."

"Oh, are they new? I've not heard of them." Ciel, looked up to the man rubbing his head, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, they just developed not long after queen Elizabeth's most recent anniversary." The earl looked forward, making a sound of approval, feeling the hands move to wash the slick substance from his hair, soon replacing it with the conditioner, which had a scent to match the first.

Not long after applying a hearty amount of soup, Sebastian, moved to lather his mands in soup, moving to rub the boy's neck, hearing a gasp as the cool slime hit his neck.

"That feels good…" He moaned in pure delight.

While, Sebastian, wasn't one to drool over, well anyone for that matter, his master was the exception, the way his body always seemed so graceful, so lustful constantly. His hands ran down the young lord's body, seeping in every crevice, the most delightful sounds escaping the boy, the servant soon nearing his most private of areas, his hands ceasing.

* * *

><p>Ciel, didn't know how to react as a pair of lips met his own, making him unable to send the command for the man to stop, feeling the hand wrap around his limp length, soon edging it to be half hard.<p>

"Mmmhhh!" Sebastian ignored the angered protest, kissing the earl harder, his tongue pushing at his teeth, Ciel, unable to pull away as a hand gripped his jet black locks. He attempted to shake his head, wanting the demon to stop, knowing the servant's intentions, seeing an all to familiar glint in his eye.

"Shhh, young lord…" The demon placed a hand over his master's lips, having found a loop-hole in their contract. The small form was lifted from the water, being lead to his living quarters, his form softly set on the bed, arms restrained above his head. A hand still covering his mouth until a clothe replaced it, soon flipped to his stomach, struggling against the restraint. He tried to command the man to release him, finding it impossible with the material pushed past his teeth, sucking in all his saliva, making his mouth dryer than he would've liked.

"I've been thinking about this for quite some time now, my lord, the less you struggle the more you will enjoy taking part in it…" The raven continued to pump at the boy's shaft, biting his neck, as he spoke. "All I want is to please you, my lord." The moans where muffled, though still audible through the clothe, hormones wild as the demon ran a hand along the length on his hardened shaft.

"Mmhh!" The boy screamed, his ass being forcefully pulled in the air, the demon looking down hungrily at the innocents, all he wanted was a taste.  
>A slim digit slid in the frantic earl's hole, wriggling slightly, feeling it slowly pull back before moving forward again, each push causing the rush of pure bliss to surge through him, a second finger joining the first, filling him farther, causing him to release a muffled screech. He relished in the feeling of being stretched, the one responsible smirking down t his soaked form, making him shiver, feeling his cock leak pre-cum, soon thrusting back of the intruders. As much as the boy wanted the man to stop, he was nearing release, a panting mess at this point.<p>

Unbuttoning black slacks the servant was suddenly positioning himself over the shaking form, the cool tip of his extention pressed to his tight end, making him try to eascape again, finding it impossible as the other held firm, pushing his deeper into the sheets.  
>Ciel, screamed barley audible due to the clothe, feeling as the pulsing shaft forced its way in.<p>

* * *

><p>Shooting up from his deep sleep, he noticed he'd broken in a cold sweat, skin glisening. 'What the hell!?' The boy wondered. It'd seemed so real. He didn't understand it. There was no way Sebastian could injure him in any way, even if he covered his mouth.<p>

"Young lord?" There was a soft knock. "I do wish you wouldn't waste food…" Sebastian sighed as he entered. "Are you ready for your bath?"  
>The boy was still hard.<p>

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?"

"You are never to block out my voice." The servent looked at his master with amusement, before responding.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What'd you think? Remember I'm used to Sladin, so this was a stretch. I wanted to post something though so here yah go.<em>**

**_:3_**

**_So... yum-yumz for the num-numz?_**

**_feedback?_**

**_..._**


End file.
